Twisting My Life
by Timmesque
Summary: [TyKa.MaRe][yaoi] Every one is together and nothing else can go wrong. But when they visit Bangkok in Thailand, they realize things can get very very out of hand[the long awaited sequel of Begging For You!][2?]
1. Default Chapter

**ME: The long awaited sequel…**

**CS: And it's dedicated to everyone who voted!!!!**

**CT: Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: No comment. (Why bother?)**

SUMMARY: The Sacred Lotus Stadium suffered major damages during the awakening of Tyson's powers. So they cancelled the tournament. Meanwhile, Ray and Max got married and Tyson and Kai are now officially a couple. What happens next? Let's see.

Twisting My Life

Prologue

Tyson murmured something in his sleep. He was dead tired, after receiving his powers and then the wedding. He needed his well-earned sleep. 

"Tyson, wake up."

Tyson grumbled as he pulled the covers over himself. 

"Tyson, it's time to wake up already."

Tyson snuggled deeper into his covers.

"You'll miss breakfast."

BING!!!

Tyson shot out of bed and raced to the living room, making Kai chuckle. 

"Good morning." Tyson chirped as he placed a kiss on Kai's cheek.  

"Sooo…you mentioned breakfast?" Tyson said, his ears perked up like a cat.

Kai smiled as he got up and kissed Tyson deeply.

"So," Kai said as he broke the kiss, "How did you like breakfast?"

Tyson mock pouted, "I was hoping for something more substantial Koi."

"I guess there's no pleasing some people."

Kenny cleared his throat, "Well, since the 'accident' at the stadium," Tyson blushed at the comment, "The tournament is post-poned till next year."

Ray groaned, "Next year is a long way away Kenny. What are we supposed to do till then? And Kai, if you dare suggest training I'm tossing your boy friend out of the window."

Kai snorted.

Max was busy chewing a Pixi Stix and calmly suggested, "How 'bout we go on vacation?"

They all stared at Max.

"Max, that's probably the most intelligent comment you've ever made," Tyson said, slapping Max on the back, "But where do we go?"

Kenny thought about it, "How 'bout Bangkok?"

They stared at Kenny.

"Um…. ok, I guess. Where's Bangkok anyways?" said Tyson sheepishly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Kenny filled in the blanks, "It's in Thailand. It's a lovely place. Plus, you get some really strange bladers there."

Ray rubbed his chin, "When you mean strange…"

"I mean with techniques and bit-beasts you usually don't see in tournaments. In fact, they should be having a tournament anytime soon."

Tyson leaned onto the wall thoughtfully, "How come you know so much 'bout Thailand? I've never seen you take a vacation before…"

Kenny coughed, "I read the guidebook at home."

Everyone nodded at this and left it there. 

"So, what do you think Kai?"

"I don't know…"

"Aw, come on! Pretty please?"

Kai sighed. Why fight the inevitable?

"All right."

The plane trip was uneventful. If you could count the time when Kai and Tyson 'disappeared' and there were unusually loud noises coming from the back of the airplane.

Ray was staring at some woman's bag of catnip, 

Max apologized to the airhostess for ripping the seatbelt with his 'Inherited' powers. Kenny was downloading message on Dizzi. 

After a few near death experiences, the airhostess asked (politely) that he didn't shut that laptop; they would have to disable it. In English, they meant they would throw it out of the aircraft. [1]

And the passengers?

They had the biggest sweatdrops the world has ever seen. ^_____^

Finally they arrived. 

The Bladebreakers have officially arrived in Thailand.

(ME: -_-;; About time too. I wondered how it would take for the airhostesses to throw them out anyway…. The Bladebreakers: ^^;;;;)

They settled themselves in the hotel in no time at all.

Tyson lounged around and sighed, "Max, I'm bored. Let's ditch the boyfriends and go look around the city."

Max smiled evilly, "About time. I was waiting for you to suggest that."

"Then what are waiting for? Let's go!"  
  


Bangkok is a beautiful city, with its old buildings and green parks. It was a bustling city as it was quite the industrial city. Tyson and Max drank in all the sights. 

"Wow, look at all the different types of Beyblades!!"

The sights of new Beyblades, that is. ^__^

Max nodded as he followed Tyson's star struck gaze, "Yeah, these are probably the latest models. They look really cool."

Tyson huffed, "Well, no blade can compare to my Dragoon."

Max laughed. 

Then he heard a whirring sound.

"Let it rip!"

Tyson heard it as well. He gestured to Max as they followed the sound.

There, was a dish and two beyblades spinning around each other furiously. There was a guy and a girl. The girl was more calm and collected while the guy was sweating waterfalls. Finally, the girl got fed up and knocked his blade out of the dish. 

The guy collapsed on his knees. 

The girl's eyes softened as she bent down "Don't worry Tommy. The defense was good. Keep on practicing, ok?" She ruffled Tommy's hair and smiled, "You better go. Your mom probably needs you to mind the store."

The boy nodded as he left.

The girl turned to leave, but she stopped, "Who's there?"

Max and Tyson stepped out of the shadows. 

The girl's chocolate eyes widened.

"You're the Bladebreakers?"

Tyson nodded.

She scanned the area around them. She was medium height and wasn't very out of the ordinary, except for her hair which was streaked with a vivid sea green color. 

The girl's lips twisted into a smirk, "I challenge you to a battle. Let's see what you're made of."

"You're on!"

Tyson made a move towards the dish, but Max stopped him shaking his head, "Let me."

"But—."

"It will be a less shame if I lost and a greater victory if I won."

Tyson huffed, "Alright. You better win Maxie."

Max grinned evilly, "Don't worry 'bout me."

The girl tapped her foot, "Geez, how long do you guys take? Hurry up already!"

Tyson gave her a withering glance, "You're impatient."

"When it comes to blading, I've always been impatient. Unlike my brother."

Tyson's eyes shot up in curiosity, "Who's your brother?"

She smiled, her chocolate eyes glinting, "Ready?"

Max took his position, "Ready."

"Let it riiiiiiip!"

"It's magic time Draceil!"

The girl's beyblade whirled around Draceil. Max took up the defensive position, his eyes searching for a weakness in his opponent's beyblade. The girl kept her beyblade on offensive, her beyblade slamming into Max's beyblade. Tyson winced. 

This doesn't look too good. 

The girl got fed up like last time. 

"Lastoll arise!"

A large serpent with a bird's beak and rainbow wings rose. It screeched as it lunged at Max. 

The girl smiled, "I think the famous Bladebreakers are going down. Lastoll, Rainbow Slash!"

Max tutted, "I guess you're still an amateur. Draceil, Reflex!"

Draceil met Lastoll's attack head on. There was a huge burst of purple light. When the light cleared, Draceil was still spinning and Lastoll had stopped. The girl gently picked up her beyblade and whispered thanks to her bit-beast. 

Draceil flew into Max's outstretched palm, "Good work Draceil."

Tyson was in shock, "How did you that?"

Max smirked, "I reflected all the damage she caused me back at her. It was too much for her bit-beast to take."

Tyson slapped Max a high five, "Great. Hey miss, what's your-----,"

The girl had vanished.

**ME: So who was that mysterious girl?**

**CS: Read on and find out!**

**CT: What? No clues?**

**ME: Nope! ^___^**

**CT: *sweatdrops* How cruel.**

**ME: Reviewers receive---**

**CS: Max's beyblades!!!**

**ME: The special defense type!!**

**CS: *starts blading* Review!!!**

**[1] My plane trips have always been eventful. The chaos!!! The terror!!! ^___^**


	2. An inbetweener

**ME: *ducks flying random stoves* At least I updated!!!**

**CS: *holds her shield up* To the reviewers…**

**Rumi-Chan:** It's answer B. ^^* I didn't think you would find out so quickly. I did have her mentioned in 'Sealing of the Myths'. But just briefly. Good work!****

**SilveryKitsune:** Will do! I will keep track of your sequel when it comes out.

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** Here! *hands out Dragoon* Enjoy!****

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ^__^ Sorry but no clues on the girl until the next chapter *ducks flying bad guy plushies* o__0 What are you crazy?! Are you trying to get me killed before the age of 19?!****

**D. G.:** Glad you liked it! But where are you? I haven't heard head or tail of you in weeks!! ****

**crescente**** nuwedes:** Yeah, I thought that was cool too. It's called Cliff Hangers. ^___^ But usually the reviewers aren't too found of it.

**Kurai**** Kaiba:** Ty-kun does hit off well with the cold guys, doesn't he? ****

**Nancys****-little-Obsession:** I thought Ty-kun and Kai should have their chance to have 'fun' on the plane trip. ^___^ I'm such a nice person, no?****

**Angevar:** I'm not going to bother. If you want comments, just ask me. That way, I'll be wasting valuable breath rather than valuable space. ^__~****

**Arashi**** Doragon:** Continuing! How could I refuse?****

**Sweetasian****:** Who is the girl? The big mystery! Read and find out!****

**the**** tigris:** See above for details. Jokin' ^__^ If you want to know, you have to read the story!

**Dragi:** Sorry for taking so long to update, but here's the next chapter.****

**ME: Today, someone special is going to show up!!!**

**CS: Who?**

**ME: My very own bad guy, Calyph!!!**

**Calyph: I demand a raise for this job.**

**CS: He's like you.**

**ME: Are you saying I'm evil?**

**CS: I'm saying you're demented.**

**ME: Now, I can believe that.**

**Calyph: I want my raise now.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: I'm tired of doing this, so you do it!**

**Calyph: I'm not doing it until you give me my raise.**

**ME: You're a made up character!! Even if I did give you money, what would you spend it on?**

**Calyph: Hiring lawyers.**

**ME: O__O Seriously?**

**Calyph: *smiles evilly* Seriously.**

**ME: *edges away from Calyph* I don't own Beyblade. Or the characters. However, Calyph IS mine. And don't you forget that! *glares at Calyph***

Chapter Two

A little in-betweener

Tyson and Max returned to the hotel, more or less puzzled over that girl.

When they reached their room, the door was flung open.

At the entrance, was….

Well, who do you think?

….

*sighs* What to do with you guys…

"Where have you'll been," Kai asked sharply, glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

Tyson unconsciously shrank under his gaze, "Umm…"

Max wasn't faring any better than Tyson.

"W-we were j-just checking out the sights."

Ray raised an eyebrow, "Checking the sights?"

"Uh yeah…"

Kai crossed his arms over his chest, "You could have told us before you left." He said an undercurrent of pain in his voice. Tyson flinched.

Kenny cleared his throat, "Hate to break this lover's spat, but I think letting them stand in the hallway in public while you accuse them is humiliating enough."

Both Kai and Ray turned on Kenny, "Keep out of this," they snarled.

Kenny sweatdropped. 

If looks could kill.

He would have preferred death.

Tyson rubbed his head. Arguments always give him headaches.

"Look, can we at least continue this inside?" he pointed out.

Kai said nothing, but finally he let the two Bladebreakers enter. 

Tyson jumped onto the sofa, "Ahh…"

Kai cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "Talk."

Tyson gulped. He knew that look.

"Well, we got kinda bored so we decided to check out the town."

Max added on, "It's not like we were doing something dangerous, so cut us some slack here!" he protested.

Ray relaxed, "Okay, but I still say you should have told us."

Tyson glared at Ray and huffed, "Ex-_cuse_ me, but I think we can take care of ourselves."

Kai was still skeptical. "Oh, really?"

Tyson held his gaze, "Really."

Kenny decided it was time to interrupt…again.

"Look, they're fine, so can we please end this discussion?"

Ray and Kai nodded. 

Kenny turned to Max and Tyson.

"What did you guys do anyways?"

Max settled himself on the sofa, "Nothing really. We did have a battle with this girl. Get this; she had a bit-beast!"

Kenny was interested, "Really? What did it look like?"

Tyson closed his eyes in thought, "It was a cross between a bird and a snake. Looked pretty cool."

"I see," Kenny said, typing in his computer.

Tyson glanced at Kenny, "Chief, your hands are trembling."

Kenny looked up, "I'm still not used to the weather here."

Tyson bought that, but Ray didn't.

What's wrong?

"So, he's here."

"Yes."

"About time too. I knew he would come. Your brother was such a responsible thing."

"Yes. He is."

"You don't agree with the plan?"

"I'm not sure he's ready for it yet. He may have his 'Inherited' but I doubt his prowess."

"Whether he's ready or not, the plan must continue."

"Do you believe we can control him? His sense of justice is much stronger than his sense of duty."

"True. But you would be able to convince him. Family is a strong bargaining counter."

"Yes."

She watched him leave. Her chocolate eyes dimmed.

She walked down the corridor to the room. She could feel the presence here.

Great Goddess Above, why her?

She knelt before the figure. The scent of incense hung over her head and made her feel extremely guilty for one reason or another.

"I didn't ask for this…" She murmured.

The figure said nothing. She held her tears back.

She had wanted a response so badly; even though she knew she wouldn't get one.

The Dead always carried their secrets to the grave.

Tyson stirred fretfully in his sleep. Unable to stand it any longer, he got up, flinging his quilt aside.

Really, what's the point of trying to sleep when you know you can't?

He was careful not to make any noise. He didn't want to wake Kai up. He smiled to himself. Kai was so much at peace now. He wondered how long it could last.

He leaned over the balcony rail, the harsh wind whipping against his hair. His stormy grey eyes glowed. Suddenly the wind died down, leaving nothing behind but a feathery breeze. 

Life has gotten a lot more enjoyable since he received his powers. His good mood faded. 

At times, he forgot the price it had come in.

It was something he should not forget so easily. 

"Tyson?"

Tyson didn't even bother turning around, "Hey Kai."

"Why are you up in the night?" Kai said, his voice oddly tinted with curiosity.

"Just…looking."

Kai was clearly baffled, "At what?"

Tyson smiled. His love was so strong at times, but Tyson knew that Kai drew strength from the people around him. He was Kai's pillar, supporting him at all times.

Kai came closer, burying his face in Tyson's hair.

"Let's go inside Tyson," Kai's muffled voice was heard.

"You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Kai gave Tyson a smile as he went back to the room. Tyson looked back at the sky.

The wind.

The wind is blowing… [1]

With a tugging feeling in his heart, he retreated to his bedroom.

The wind is blowing…

**ME: YAY! *throws flowers in the air* Second chappie done!!**

**CS: *looks at all the flowers on the ground* I'm not cleaning that up!**

**Tala: Congratulations.**

**ME: *beams* Thanks Heidi!!!  
Tala: *growls* It's Tala!! Ta-la!!**

**CS: I prefer Heidi.**

**Tyson: *clears his throat* Anyway, what happens next? Say, what does happen next?**

**ME: Not telling.**

**CS: She's evil, I tell you!! EVIL!!!**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Bedroom Tyson plushies!!!!**

**ME: *grins evilly* I threatened Kai that should these plushies disappear, I would lock Tyson in a closet—**

**CS: How's that a punishment?**

**Me: …With Tala.**

**Kai: *grumbles* That's blackmail.**

**ME: *waves her hand* I don't care what it's called as long as it works.**

**CS: *sweatdrops* Review!!!**

**[1] In Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, That was Ganondorf's last speech. You should have seen the look on my brother's face. He tried for two months to beat Ganny, but I killed him in less than 5 minutes!!! *strikes a pose* That's why girls are superior to guys!!**

**CS: *rolls her eyes* Are you done?**

**ME: Yes.**


End file.
